Episodes in the Gaydar'Verse
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: What would Glee Season 2 have looked like if Kurt and Blaine got together before 2x08 - Furt. Follows on from Beep Beep Beep Goes the Gaydar (the introduction to the Gaydar'Verse). Lots of Klaine. Some Furt brotherly goodness. Various Warbler bits, especially Wevid, with quantities of Niff. Latest Episode - 2x08 - Furt, Act I of IV
1. PREVIEW - 2x08 - Furt - Scene 1

**Episodes in the Gaydar'Verse**

**PREVIEW**

* * *

**Here's a Preview of my new story. This part hasn't been Betaed, but I wanted to gauge reactions to this and get ideas flowing amongst the readers.**

**I wanted to rewrite Glee as if Klaine got together before Furt, as in my previous story: "Beep Beep Beep Goes the Gaydar". So, welcome to "Episodes in the Gaydar'Verse".**

* * *

**Everything up to 2x06 happened as in canon. Between 2x06 and 2x07, the plot follows canon with the addition of the story points in "Beep Beep Beep Goes the Gaydar". Summary of the timings at the beginning of the Gaydar'Verse:**

**- Kurt and Blaine had that evening with Mercedes at BreadstiX, as in canon.  
- There are a few days between The Substitute and the beginning of Furt, in which time Klaine and Wevid got together.**

**And that's what you missed on ****_Gaydar_****.**

* * *

**Episode 2x08 - Furt, [SCENE 1[**

_"Long story short…you're having a Glee wedding." Kurt announces, gleefully, and Finn agrees emphatically._

"And there we were worried we wouldn't have a full guest list" Burt mutters, but he lets a smile onto his face when he sees his sons' joy.

"Okay, boys." Carole speaks up. "We've got lots to discuss. When we get home tonight, we'll go through it all, but go on - off to class!"

As if on cue, the bell rang.

"Dad, can I speak to you for a second?" Kurt beckons in the direction of the choir room.

"What is it, son, aren't you going to be late-"

"Don't worry, I have study hall. I just... Blaine and I are... last night, while you were out, I went over to Dalton, and... well, he's now my boyfriend."

Burt took in a deep breath, and lifted his cap from his head, to rub his hand over it.

"Okay, Kurt." he nodded simply. "I'm not good with words... but... Just make sure he gets an invitation."

Kurt gave Burt a hug as he ran off down the hall. "Love you, dad" he called over his shoulder.

"Love you too, Kurt..." he trailed off, as he leaned against the doorframe to exhale once again.

* * *

**Thoughts so far?**

**I'm going to try and get the rest of this chapter done before Tuesday evening, and I'll post it in full at that point.**

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	2. Episode 2x08 - Furt - Act I of IV

**Episodes in the Gaydar'Verse**

**Episode 2x08 – Furt, Act 1**

**Thanks for all of the follows and favourites. I think people might be partial to a bit of Hudmel/Blaine fic? And Klaine/Wevid to come, of course.**

**So, Furt turned out to spawn about 13 new scenes, so I decided to split it into a 4 acts so that you weren't kept in suspense, and because it split nicely in practice.**

**Sorry, there's no Wevid in this episode of Gaydar, but just remember that Kurt transfers at the end of Furt, so from here onwards (until 2x18, probably), we get Warbler goodness and manicness and GOD, I THINK I'M ABOUT TO WRITE A PROPER WARBLER FIC FROM SPECIAL EDUCATION ONWARDS! :O**

* * *

_"Long story short…you're having a Glee wedding." Kurt announces gleefully, and Finn agrees emphatically._

"And there we were worried we wouldn't have a full guest list," Burt mutters, pretending to look long-suffering, but he lets a tiny smile cross his face when he sees his sons' joy.

"Okay, boys," Carole speaks up, "we've got a lot to discuss. When we get home tonight, we'll go through it all, but go on now - off to class!"

Right on cue, the bell rings, adding a bit more official power to her command.

"Dad, if I may?" Kurt asks, beckoning in the direction of the choir room, "can I speak to you for quick moment?"

"What is it, Son, aren't you going to be late-"

"Don't worry, I have study hall," Kurt dismisses with an airy wave of his hand, "I just... Blaine and I are... last night, while you were out, I went over to Dalton, and... well, he's now my boyfriend."

Burt lets out a deep breath. He lifts his cap from his head and rubs his hand over it.

"Okay, Kurt," he nods simply, "I'm not good with words... You know that... And if I'm honest this is a bit soon for me, but... I'm happy for you. Make sure he gets an invitation," he pauses and nods again, almost as though he's trying to settle his thoughts in his head, "go on, Son... get to class..."

Kurt gives Burt a quick, firm hug as he runs off down the hall. "Love you, Dad!" he calls over his shoulder.

"Love you too, Kurt..." Burt says quietly, as he leans against the door frame and exhales once again.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine calls down the basement stairs, and waits for a reply. When none comes, he starts to descend anyway.

"Kurt?" He calls again as he pushes the door open. "You okay? I thought we..."

Blaine trails off as he regards his boyfriend, asleep in the middle of his bed, myriads of magazines, albums, swatches, mood boards, and boxes of craft tools and materials strewn on the bed and across the floor. On Kurt's wardrobe door Blaine spots a plain suit, and next to it sits Kurt's sewing box and various fabric samples. Kurt's phone is still in his hand, pressed into his chest as he sleeps.

After removing the phone from Kurt's grip - the boy's knuckles looked like they were about to pop out - Blaine cautiously leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He slowly finds his way to the kitchen, to discover Burt and Carole deep in conversation about something he can't quite catch.

Blaine takes advantage of a lull in their chat to clear his throat lightly and politely.

"What is it, Blaine?" Carole's warm eyes find his gaze, and he relaxes slightly. Kurt's family always make the place feel so homely.

"Kurt's asleep in the middle of his bed," he informs her, "and it looks like a bomb-site in there. What's happened?"

Burt winces slightly and murmurs something in Carole's ear. She nods before turning to Blaine and asking him to take a seat across from them.

Blaine obliges, and waits politely.

"Blaine, honey," Carole begins, "Burt and I are getting married in a couple of weeks time. When we told the boys yesterday, Kurt was so excited about it, and he-"

"He decided to be your wedding planner, whether you liked it or not? That explains why he hasn't answered a text in 28 hours!" Blaine smirks slightly, and Burt lets out a hearty chuckle, sitting a little further back in his chair. Such a thing was classic Kurt.

"Pretty much. You know Kurt - there is no way you can refuse him control!"

"Do you think I should wake him?" Blaine suggests hesitantly, "I mean, I know for a fact he won't have done his skincare regimen, and I think he'll want to find a more comfortable position to sleep in, and those magazines will probably get crumpled if he moves, and you don't want those swatches getting-"

Burt and Carole exchange a glance before bursting into fits of giggles befitting more a twelve year old girl, not middle-aged parents.

"Sorr- sorry, Blaine." Carole stutters out, "you just sound so much like Kurt when you run on about things."

Blaine puts on a mock-pout, and Carole's laughter increases tenfold. Burt takes his turn to address Blaine,

"Yes, you should probably wake him. I certainly don't want to be around if he sleeps through 'til morning and he hasn't done his skincare relegation, or whatever-you-call-it." Blaine gets up from the table and nods politely to Burt and Carole.

"Thank you, Sir. And congratulations." He begins to make his way back towards Kurt's basement bedroom, but is stopped in his tracks when Burt calls out behind him,

"Call me Burt, Blaine."

Blaine turns around slowly, with a grin on his face, and nods again. He's about to turn away when Burt speaks once more,

"You're a good kid, Blaine." he says simply, as he gives a quick but sincere flash of a smile, and readjusts his hat.

* * *

"And you decided that planning a wedding, on your own, in three weeks, was a good idea?" Blaine asks incredulously as Kurt finishes recounting everything that has happened since his dad proposed.

"Hey, I can do it! I mean, it's not like I'm short on ideas or anything. I have a wedding mood board for every day of the year, and I have plans coming out of my ears."

Kurt leans back against the headboard of his bed, and Blaine pulls himself up next to him. They sit slightly awkwardly for a moment, until Blaine slips his arm around Kurt's back, and moves in close. Kurt lets his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, as Blaine plants a kiss into his hair.

They both sigh happily.

After a minute, Blaine speaks up, quieter than before,

"You'll do a wonderful job, Baby. I'm sure that it'll be a hit with everyone."

Kurt freezes, and an already-insecure Blaine panics that he'd said something wrong or triggered a bad memory. He's about to start a line of enquiry when Kurt speaks up.

"You called me 'Baby'," he whispers into the room, vocalising his thoughts to an invisible audience rather than addressing Blaine directly.

"I did," Blaine takes a risk and makes the decision to relax, burying his head into Kurt's hair and inhaling, "I hope that's okay", he murmurs lazily.

Kurt resumes breathing, and nods slightly.

"Yeah," he says breathlessly, "it's good. I like it, Darling."

Blaine chuckles lightly, tenderly placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Good."

* * *

Blaine wakes up reluctantly and irritably looks at the clock.

**_22:32_**

_"Shit," _he murmurs under his breath and tries to move out of the bed. But he soon realises that he's firmly trapped under the covers by strong arms. He smiles softly as he realises that Kurt's cuddling up to him.

The door to the basement opens, and Blaine hears the sound of footsteps.

"Kurt? Blaine? Either of you awake?" Burt's voice cuts through the air, quiet, but just loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, Burt, I just woke up. I need to get home, but I can't move!" Blaine whispers back, nervous about what the response will be.

"Don't worry about it, Blaine," Burt replies, "I called your parents and told them you can stay here." Blaine's body stiffens at that, worried what his parents will think has happened with him and Kurt. "If they ask, though, Blaine, you slept in the guest room," Burt adds, appearing to read Blaine's mind.

"Thank you so much, Sir," Blaine almost shouts across the room in his gratitude, and Burt chuckles as he climbs back up the stairs.

"Goodnight, boys," he calls down, not expecting a reply. He halts at the top of the stairs,

"And I told you to call me Burt," he adds before closing the door.

Blaine smiles and readjusts his body slightly so that he can wrap an arm around his boyfriend.

He doesn't think he'll ever get used to having someone to cuddle up with. But he's not quite sure that he wants to get used to it, either.

* * *

**Eponime puts the B in Beta. And the B stands for Brilliant**

* * *

**Find us:**

**FICTION: ntomk-fiction on Tumblr, Not The Only Male Klainer on FFn  
PERSONAL: nottheonlymaleklainer on Tumblr, onlymaleklainer on Twitter.  
BETA: eponime on both FFn and Tumblr.**


	3. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
